


Sherlollipops - Fluff

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [102]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, LITERALLY, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just try it, you'll love it!" <br/>A Sherlolly drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Written for vermoftiss on tumblr, because sometimes I am way too literal. Also, puns are cool.

“What is this stuff?” Sherlock made a very doubtful face at the spoon Molly had thrust under his nose. It (the spoon, not his nose) was full of some white goo that was too thick and sweet-smelling to be mayonnaise.

“Just try it, you’ll love it!” his wife said coaxingly. “Mary brought some home from their trip to America. It’s just what I’ve been craving!” She rubbed her free hand over her six-months-pregnant belly. “Or rather, just what little Bella’s been craving.”

Sherlock was about to retort that their unborn daughter was hardly in a position to crave anything other than the nutrients her mother’s body was already providing her, but wisely refrained. Instead, giving a resigned eye-roll, he opened his mouth and allowed Molly to pop the spoon full of goo between his lips.

“Hmm, marshmallow,” he said after a moment’s reflection. “Rather good, actually.”

“Told you!” Molly sang out, pulling the spoon away and licking the last bit from the curved underside.

Far more interested in watching her tongue lick the last morsel from the spoon than in what she was ingesting, Sherlock pulled her as close as he could and kissed her. “So what’s this miracle treat called?” he asked as he deftly pulled the spoon from her hand and tossed it in the general vicinity of the kitchen sink.

Molly giggled as she allowed him to escort her to their bedroom. “Fluff!” she said as the door shut behind them.


End file.
